Eternal Dusk
by lizzzle
Summary: Kind of an alternative Breaking Dawn. What if Bella didn't get pregnant? Would Edward find a way to talk her out of becoming a vampire? Rated M for later chapters. Traditional pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they all belong to Stephanie Meyer. Any wording that seems similar to her's are merely coincidence and not intended.

* * *

**

_I do. I do. _The words were still echoing in my head. We were only about 20 minutes in to the reception and already it was all a blur. All I could see was Edward. He looked perfect. He was standing between his sister - my best friend - Alice, and his mother Esme. _My sister. My mother. _I still couldn't imagine how I had become this lucky. How I could be able to call them family. They were too beautiful. Their pale faces appeared lit up in their smiles of approval. The truth was, I had been considered family the moment I'd met them. That's how it works when you know their secret. My entire family, excluding myself is completely consistent of vampires. It was almost painful to look at them. They were perfectly sculpted, like angels, like they'd been sent from heaven purely to be enjoyed, like beautiful art. Only this art was not the kind of art that hung on a wall. This art consists of the greatest people I'd ever met. I'd been standing next to the punch bowl for what felt like forever gazing at the man that was now my husband. _Husband. _I still couldn't believe the word. It was times like this I was so happy to be the one exception to my husband's 'talent'. He could read the mind of every guest at our wedding, except mine. I was sure that if he could, we wouldn't have been there. He'd have heard from the beginning how much I could only think of him, and I was sure he'd have been bored.

"Bells?" I'd been so lost in my thoughts, I hadn't realized that Charlie was standing right next to me. I wasn't exactly sure how long he'd been talking. I was sure he wasn't surprised though. Charlie was my father, and if anyone knew how easily distracted I could get, it was him. "Hey, Bella.. you awake in there?"

"Huh?" I hadn't looked at him yet, but at least by this point I was actually aware he was there, and listening. Finally, I tore my eyes away from Edward and looked at my father. "Sorry Dad, what were you saying?"

"I wanted to know if you'd dance with me. I figure you'll be leaving before too long." He smiled, but I could see the sadness buried deep in his eyes. He didn't know that my new family was made up of vampires, and he didn't know that I'd soon be one myself. That was always the deal. I would get changed, but only after we got married. I'd get something out of the deal too - something more conventional for the wedding night - but that was another thing Charlie was better off not thinking about. I did, however, believe there was a part of him that knew I wasn't going to be the same Bella much longer. He wasn't completely clueless. He knew there was something different, and probably knew it was only the beginning.

"I'd love to." I smiled at him and stared in to his eyes. I knew that as long as I looked calm, he'd be convinced. I took his hand, and guided him out to the group of people who were already dancing. Sometime during my talking with Charlie, Edward and Esme had begun dancing as well. They both smiled, and I turned my attention back to Charlie. "You know I love you right, Dad?" Charlie and I didn't often discuss our feelings, but in this moment, I knew that Edward and I would be leaving soon for our honeymoon, and I wasn't sure when I'd be allowed to see him again. I'd spend the next year a crazed newborn thirsty for human blood; I wouldn't be able to control it like Edward and his family. I wouldn't be able to see Charlie because he'd be in too much danger.

Charlie's face was red, but he forced a smile, "Yeah I do kid, and um.. same to you. You know that." I smiled back; clearly the mushy stuff was done now. We continued dancing until the song was over, then we broke apart and shared a last smile. Just as I was about to walk away, I felt a familiar cold hand on my shoulder. I turned and looked in to the familiar golden eyes of the man I'd just married. My smile widened as his did.

"I feel like I haven't seen you since I said 'I do'," his velvet voice was whispering to me. He wrapped one arm tightly around my waist, and took my hand with his other one. Before I knew it we were dancing. He leaned in and pressed his cool cheek against mine, whispering still in to my ear, "I love you, Bella. My Isabella Cullen."

My heart fluttered in my chest and my cheeks flushed because I knew he could hear it. It was the first time I'd heard my new name out loud. After 18 years of Isabella Swan, the new name should feel strange, but it felt right. Like up until this moment I'd been referred to by the wrong name, and now someone had finally gotten it right. "I love you too, Edward Cullen."

"Are you ready to leave, or would you like to stay a while longer?" There was no anxiousness in his voice at all, but I didn't need to hear it to know he was just as nervous as I was. Tonight was already the biggest night of my life as well as his, and it was nowhere near over.

I took a deep breath and waited a moment to speak, making sure my voice was not nervous when I spoke, "I'm ready." We both knew that those two words meant a lot more than just 'ready to go'. It meant ready for everything. Our wedding night was just the beginning of ready. It felt like it only took moments for Alice and I to dash up the stairs so I could jump out of my wedding dress, and in to 'proper flying attire' before I was back down stairs. Edward and I both made our rounds, saying goodbye to all of our guests, ending with our family: my new brothers and sisters, my new parents, and finally my father. If Charlie had been capable of showing his true feelings, I think he may have cried in that moment, but Charlie was too tough for that. Edward returned to my side, placed his arm back around my waist where I wanted it to be, shook Charlie's hand and we were out the door. We rushed in to Edward's car. Alone at last, and we were gone.

I linked my arm around his and held his hand, resting my head on his shoulder. "Edward, where are we going?" He and Alice had completely planned our honeymoon, and told me nothing. I didn't know if it was going to be cold or warm, or even on this continent. If I had known anything I could have come to conclusions. For example, if I knew it was going to be sunny, I could assume we'd be secluded. But I didn't know that. I didn't know anything.

"The airport." Those were the exact words he'd spoken to me the last five times I'd asked him that. I ignored his response, and didn't ask again. I was in heaven. I didn't care where we were going. Everything was a haze. It was all too good to be true. It wasn't until Edward spoke and woke me from my haze of happiness that I even realized we were on the plane. "Bella, love, are you alright? You've hardly spoken."

"I'm better than 'alright'. I have never been this happy. I keep waiting to wake up and realize it was all a dream"

He leaned over and pressed his cool lips against mine. "As do I, my love. Now get some sleep, Mrs. Cullen, it'll be a long flight."

* * *

**Hey guys, I know this is pretty much similar to the book, but I wanted to give it a good intro and not just jump in to it. I gave you a couple chapters at once, so you get a taste of my story. Meanwhile, please review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to Stephanie Meyer. As does Isle Esme.  
A/N: I chose to use Isle Esme because it was such a beautiful part of the book, I couldn't bear changing that. **

* * *

"Bella, love," the beautiful voice flowed so perfectly with my dreams I hadn't quite realized it was real until I felt Edwards cold hand stroking my hair. "Wake up, love, we've just landed."

This was the third time the plane had landed, but this was the first time Edward had intentionally woken me up. The first two times, he'd carried me from one terminal to the other without waking me. I'd woken for a few moments on my own, but I fell right to sleep again in the comfort of Edward's tight arms. I figured that since this time he'd actually woken me up, we must be done flying. "Mmm.." I mumbled, as I started to wake up, "Landed where?" I hadn't been conscious enough at the first stops to ask where we were, but I knew the flights were decent lengths so we had to be pretty far from Forks.

"We're currently in Rio de Janerio." I knew from the way he'd said currently, that this wasn't where we were staying. "We're done flying, though. Next we're getting on a boat, then we'll be there." Edward guided me to a seat near the main entrance of the airport, then left me to find our luggage. A few moments later - far faster than any normal person could have found them - he returned with all the bags we'd brought. We headed outside, in to the bright hot sun, and dove quickly in to a waiting car. Edward was in the car fast enough that no one had time to see him in the sunlight, and the car was moving. "The car's taking us to the dock so we can get on our boat." He had his arm linked with mine and was holding my hand.

"Edward, where are we going?" I was beginning to get overly curious, especially since I was the only one who didn't know. I hated being the last to know.

"Love, it's a surprise, but I promise you, it's worth the wait." He was smiling, but he saw that my brown eyes were still filled with frustration. "If you really want, I'll tell you the exact latitude and longitude of the location, but I will not tell you the name. I will, however, tell you that it's nowhere you've ever heard of before." He leaned over and kissed my forehead, just as the car pulled to a stop. Edward and I boarded a small boat, and my heart had finally started to race. I hated that Edward could hear that, and I wished at that moment I could know if he was nervous at all. I guess I knew he must have been, considering what we were planning to do when we got to.. wherever we were going.

This was the first time in the trip that I found myself thinking it'd be okay for time to slow down a little, and it was all a blur. It felt like it was only seconds from the time we were in the boat to the moment he was carrying me in his arms up a path. A path that seemingly led to nothing. All I could see from the path was part of a stone wall and a huge wooden door, which Edward opened and walked us through. He gave me a moment to gaze around the extravagant foyer before leaning down to my cheek and pressing a small kiss, then whispering, "How's this for a threshold, love?"

"Perfect," was the only word I could force out of myself. I was too captivated by everything. After a few moments, we were moving away from the foyer, down the hall and through the very last door. He set our bags right inside the door, then set me on the bed before sitting down next to me.

"Welcome to Isle Esme, Bella. It was a gift from Carlisle to Esme, and now it's a wedding present to us to use for our honeymoon, for as long as that may be." He trailed off at the end of his sentence in what seemed like he was hopeful, and possibly even embarrassed. "What do you think?"

"It's amazing, Edward. I love it here. And I love you." I turned my attention fully toward my husband and, if that was even possible, my heart started pounding harder than it had been before.

Without a word, he was off the bed and I was in his arms, only for a second. He left a kiss my forehead, then lied me on the bed. I was a second from protesting, but then he lied on his side, facing me and wrapped an arm around my waist. "I love you too. More than I could ever process in to words" He moved, very carefully so that he was nearly on top of me, and kissed me without hesitation. The kiss was full of passion, and after a few moments, his lips parted and his cold tongue slid in to my mouth and rubbed against mine. I wrapped on arm around his waist, resting my hand against the small of his back, and the other hand touched his face, then rested at the base of his neck to intertwine my fingers in his hair.

He broke away from the kiss for only a moment, to whisper to me while gazing in to my eyes, "I promised we'd try. That's all I can promise." His voice was serious, but he was filled with confidence. He was trying very hard to make sure I didn't notice he was nervous.

"Edward, I'm so in love with you. All I want is to know you'll try. If you can't do it, we'll wait until after I'm like you." My heart was crashing against my chest, but I kept my voice steady. If Edward thought I was too nervous I knew he'd try to back out of it, for my sake. Before I could give him a chance to answer, I pulled his face closer to mine and crashed our lips together again. Without hesitation, his tongue made it's way back on top of mine like it had been before. Edward's hand was at my side, gripping my hip. After a moment he'd begun to feel adventurous and slid his hand under the fabric of my shirt and rested it on my bare stomach. My breath hitched slightly at the feeling of his cold skin against mine, but instead of breaking the heat I was feeling, it only made my passion stronger. Edward broke away from the kiss to move to kissing my neck; something he rarely did because being that close to my pulsing blood made him nervous. My breathing got faster and my fist balled up with his shirt in my hand.

He took his hand away from my stomach, to the outside of my shirt again and used it to begin unbuttoning the buttons of my blouse. He pressed one more kiss against my collarbone then looked up at me, his golden eyes gazing in to mine, "Are you sure you're ready for this?" Although breathing was completely unnecessary for him, his voice sounded breathless. I was afraid that if I spoke it would come out shaky and unsure, so I simply nodded, careful not to break our gaze. He gave me one quick but passionate kiss on the lips before unbuttoning the last of the buttons and pushing it away from my chest. I maneuvered in such a way that i slid my arms out of the shirt and he discarded it over the edge of the bed.

He took a minute to look at me, with less clothing now than he'd ever witnessed, before kissing me against my chest where my heart was crashing. Without pausing, his lips moved farther down the center of my body stopping at the edge of my bra. In this moment I was thankful that my bra clasped in the front. I didn't want this moment to get distracted by having to fight with it. His hand slid up my side, and cupped my breast in his hand. In response to the cold of his hand and the passion I was feeling, my nipple hardened under his fingers and I let out a soft moan under my breath. In nearly the same moment, his lips crushed against mine again moving faster, and with more urgency than before. His hand was pressing against my breast rubbing up and down slightly. I didn't want to, but the pleasure of the moment cried out of my throat and my nails dug in to his back. In a split second, before I had time to breathe, Edward flew across the room against the wall. He was silent and his face was full of grief; if he wasn't incapable, I was sure he'd have been crying.

"Edward?" My voice was scared, and cracked with his name as I slowly sat up to face him better. "Edward, what happened? Are you okay?"

"Bella... I.." There weren't many times I'd ever seen him lost for words, but this was surely one of them. "Of course _I'm_ fine. I just.. we.. can't do this. Not until you're changed. I'm sorry Bella." He was pressed against the wall like a statue. I was trying so hard not to cry, I knew it would only make him feel worse at this point.

"Edward, please.. Just tell me what I did wrong.. please.." My voice was faltering, it was so easy to tell I was choking back tears. I wanted so badly to be back in his arms.

"Bella, you did nothing wrong. You have to know that. You were.. Perfect." He took in a deep breath, obviously trying to find the words to explain and keep me from crying. "Bella, it's too hard. I can't have you be that vulnerable around me. I'm so sorry. I wish I was stronger."

"You are strong! I know you can do this. Edward please.. Please just sit with me. I promise I won't push it, I just need you to hold me so I know you're okay." I was pushing myself against the bed so I didn't fly across the room and wrap my arms around him. He didn't say anything in response, but he slowly walked back across the room toward the bed. He reached over and grabbed my shirt from the floor and handed it to me. I obeyed his silent request and put the shirt back on and buttoned all the buttons. He finally sat back on the bed next to me and took my hand. I started to say something, but he just leaned over and - very carefully, and too gently for my taste - kissed me, only for a second.

"I'm sorry. I hope you can understand. Now please, get some sleep, and I'll wake you with an amazing breakfast." I was tired from the day, and everything that had just commenced so I lied against the pillow but I didn't release my grasp against his hand. "Bella, I have to go hunt. I promise I'll be back before you wake up." I wasn't happy to spend our first night as a married couple separate, but I gave him one more kiss before releasing his hand. "I love you, Bella Cullen. I'll be back soon." He threw a blanket over me and was out the door before I had a chance to respond.

_I'm not done trying, Edward Cullen, _Was the last thought I had before I fell asleep.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffhanger, but there will be more soon!! Please review!! And stay tuned for more! Side note, I do not have a beta so I apologize for any errors but I did proofread many times. If you find any, let me know and I'll be glad to fix them.  
**

**xoxo liz**


	3. Chapter 3

Edward hadn't kept his promise; I awoke to the smell of bacon, but I was the only one in the bed. After the events of last night, I wasn't really sure how to act. The thing I most wanted to do was run to the kitchen and have him in my arms. I was too afraid to push it so instead, I went to the dresser, and pulled out a shirt and some jeans and went to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, then decided I should shower, so I turned the water on. I pulled my pajamas off and left them lying on the floor. I climbed in to the shower and the water was nice, but I was really longing for my unnaturally cold husband. I spent a few moments letting my head hang under the pressure of the shower, trying to beat out the not-so-great memories of last night. I closed my eyes and tried to picture what exactly had gone wrong and how I could have fixed it. Silly me, I hadn't noticed the glass door of the shower slide open, and I hadn't noticed that I was no longer alone.

"Bella?" He spoke very softly, but I still jumped at least a foot in the air, then slipped on the water when I'd landed and would've cracked my head on the cement floor of the shower if Edward hadn't caught me. "Sorry, love. I didn't mean to scare you. I.." He paused, clearly trying to explain why he was standing in the shower, now holding my naked body against himself. I had noticed by this point that he wasn't wearing anything either. "I wanted to see you. I mean, actually see," he motioned to my naked body, "you." He was speaking about the parts of my body he'd never seen, but his gaze was locked on my eyes. "I'm so sorry about last night, Bella. I thought maybe, we could try again. Slower."

I was physically unable to speak at this point. My mind was racing, and I wasn't sure if I was even awake. I had to be dreaming, Edward never regained his confidence this quickly. "Um.." was the only thing I could squeak out of my mouth. I took a deep breath and tried again, "Anything." I was finally more aware of everything and repositioned myself so I was standing on my own, and draped my arms around his neck. His arms followed suit and wrapped tightly against the small of my back.

"I want so badly to try, Bella, I hope you know that. I want nothing more than to feel you. Really feel you. It's killing me." He leaned in gently and pressed his lips against mine. I knew I had to be even more careful in this situation then I ever did before. There were no guards between us. No fabric to separate what was happening to our bodies. His lips parted, sliding his tongue in to my mouth and moving to press my body against the glass door. He had one hand behind me still, supporting my weight so I didn't slip on the water - again - and the other hand began to wander, ever so gently. His lips began to move faster, with more urgency, and mine followed, wanting so much for this to continue the way it was going. His hand moved up my waist and past my stomach finally to cup my breast in his hand. My nipple, which was already hardened from the water and the touch of his skin, became fully erect under his fingers. He rubbed his thumb over it making me gasp away from the kiss, moaning lightly and tightening a grip on his shoulder.

He began kissing my neck, sicking lightly in spots that I was sure were leaving marks - something else he'd never done. I could feel something harden against my leg, and it took me a few moments to realize what I was feeling. I hadn't ever thought that the feel of an erection could be so pleasuring for the _other_ person to feel, but it was the first time I'd ever known truly _felt_ Edward's attraction to me and made me want him that much more. His mouth pulled away and his hand that was pleasuring my breast stopped, and wrapped around my back. "God, Edward, no, please don't stop...." I wasn't sure I could bear going through this again.

"Only for a moment, love," and the water was off and i was in his arms as his vampiric speed raced us to the bed. He laid me very gently on the bed, and without hesitation, he was hovering over me. "Bella, I know I can do this, but only if you want to. Tell me now if this isn't what you want." His hand was wrapped in my dripping wet hair, and in that moment I was so happy to hear those words I thought I might cry. The heat that was raging between my legs was stronger then than it ever had been. My heart was crashing against my chest to the point that I wasn't sure I could answer. Instead, I raised my arm to his neck, thrusting my fingers in to his hair and crushed my lips against his. I immediately opened my mouth, granting his tongue entrance, and glided mine against it; my free arm tracing the contours of the muscles in his back.

He resumed exactly where we'd been in the shower. He had one arm supporting his weight so that our stomachs weren't actually touching, and his other hand had found my nipple again. My breath hitched at the contact, and I grasped at his back. His mouth trailed from my lips, to my cheek, to my neck, then past my collar bone to my chest. Without a second of hesitation his cool lips made contact with my other breast, kissing every part of it, then finally pulling the nipple in to his mouth and gently sucking on it. I cried out in pleasure, a noise I was sure I was going to regret, but Edward's eyes only met mine for a moment, making sure I wasn't in pain, before he continued. My hand pulled at his hair, something that may have even hurt a person if I was about to make love to a human. "Edward... God..." I wanted so badly to tell him I wanted him inside me now, but I was afraid if I pushed anything he'd stop.

His mouth trailed up to meet mine again and he pressed passionate kisses against my lips, "Bella, are you ready?" Those last three words were the ones I'd been waiting to hear for what felt like years.

"Yes, Edward. Now." My legs spread apart, making it easier for him to enter. He repositioned himself and released some of his weight on to me so we were making full contact. Then finally, he pressed his lips against mine and very gently slid inside of me.

I shrieked in pain at first then relaxed in to pleasure, and to my surprise, Edward didn't look scared. He caressed my hair and whispered to me, "It's okay Bells, just tell me if it hurts too much.." I gazed in to his eyes, and nodded in permission for him to continue. He didn't wait, he began slowly thrusting in and out and the pain subsided in to incredible pleasure. My eyes rolled in to the back of my head and his lips met my neck again. I moaned uncontrollably, and so did he; deep throaty moans that I'd always wanted to hear.

"Oh, god, Edward... Faster!" He gladly obeyed, thursting faster and harder in to me. I thought I was going to scream as the heat built up inside of me, deep inside my abdomen and all the way down. It was a feeling I couldn't have imagined if I'd tried to, and a feeling I never wanted to end, and then it intensified, "Oh my god, Edward I'm.. I'm..." and finally I let out a scream as I felt myself explode, then seconds later felt Edwards body surge as he did the same. My body collapsed against the bed and my arms fell to my sides; I couldn't move. Edward slid out of me, then moved next to me on the bed. I would have protested about not having his touch me but I wasn't sure I could even speak.

We lied in absolute silence other than my panting, for what seemed like forever. I was blissfully happy. Finally, "Bella, love, please tell me if you're okay." His voice wasn't filled with panic as I'd expected, just concern. I was surprised by how much his demeanor had changed in less than 12 hours.

"I've never been better." I moved on to my side, curled next to him and lied my head on his chest. "I love you Edward Cullen, always and forever."

"As I love you, Isabella Cullen. I've wanted so badly to make you this happy."

"You've made me happy from the first moment, Edward. This is merely a benefit I've lusted for."

He kissed me, and moments later I was asleep, just hours after waking up, with breakfast still untouched.

* * *

**More coming soon! This is merely the beginning!! Please review! Thank you so much to the people who have already added this story to their alerts/favorites, it means a lot!**


End file.
